deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhardt ('''OC''')
"I rather enjoyed our little time together, extraterrestrial, but that time has left us. Are his pain receptors disabled? Good... open him up."-Reinhardt Mary Sue: 39. Description Warren Schnitzel is the secondary antagonist of the (Unpublished) currently 1 book series Reaper. He is the founder and leader of the terrorist Nazi military and science organization known as REICH. (Robotic Engineering International Cybernetic Hierarchy) Fanon Ideas So Far *None. Possible Opponents *Akira Kurusu (Persona) *Arizona (Monstrous) *Roman Torchwick (RWBY) *Sundowner (Metal Gear) *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Fanon Info Real Name: Warren Schnitzel. Alias: Reinhardt, Kaiser. Species: Human. Height: 6.3 ft. Weight: 234.65 lbs. Occupation: Leader of REICH. Powers and Abilities: *Peak Human Physicality and Senses. (His Mutation) *IQ of 500. *Master Swordfighter. Weapons and Armor: *Cyber Blade. *REICH Armor. *Railgun. Weaknesses: *Arrogant. *Cocky. *Human Weaknesses. As Kaiser: *Powers and Abilities: **Superhuman Physicality and Senses. **Energy Projection. **Flight. **Telekinesis. *Weapons and Armor: **Serrated Metal Claws and Talons. **Serrated Metal Beak. **Palm-Mounted Ion Cannons. **Plasteel Armor and Cybernetic Body. *Weaknesses: **EMP Blasts. **Destabilizing Weapons. History: Warren Schnitzel was born in 1900 to a family of intelligent serial killers. During the first world war, Warren was accepted into the German Military and fought alongside Adolf Hitler against French forces. Eventually, they lost (Duh) and Warren would help Hitler rise to power by taking advantage of the Great Depression with the help of his family. Later, Warren would become a major member of the Nazi Party and even lead the Holocaust. After the end of World War 2, Warren was sent to live on an island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle for his crimes. However, Warren would comandeer a nuclear freighter and explode it. Damaged and suffering radiation poisoning, Warren returned to America and pretended to mend his old ways. However, he was secretly building a special pacemaker for himself and forming an organization which he deemed '51' to the public. This organization, known as REICH, became the most successful criminal organization in the world. It would take over 100 years and a certain team of heroes to finally take Warren down. However, it was not before his two feared names became legendary... Reinhardt and Kaiser. Attack Potency: Army Level+ (Reinhardt), City Level+ (Kaiser). Strength: Army Level+. (Defeats 4 Navy SEALs in less than ten seconds, grapples Charlotte, catches an oil tanker (Kaiser)) Speed: Supersonic+. (Breaks the sound barrier while flying) Durability: City Level+. (Took his own nuke to the face and was relatively fine) Healing Factor: Human Level-. (Is mostly machine, and therefore nigh-incapable of healing) Weaponry: Army Level+. (Defeats 4 Navy SEALs in ten seconds) Armor: City Level+. (Took his own nuke to the face and was relatively fine) Personality: *Arrogant. *God Complex. *Narcissist. *Sadistic. Who should Reinhardt fight? Akira Kurusu (Persona) Roman Torchwick (RWBY) Sundowner (Metal Gear) Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) Akihiro Dragoscale (The son of Dragons) Gallery Kaiser.png|Kaiser Reinhardt's first appearance.png|Reinhardt's first appearance Category:Super Soldiers Category:Cyborg Category:Human Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Army Leader Category:Sword Wielders Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:BloodyBloodwork365's OCs Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Scientists Category:Original Characters Category:Book Combatants Category:Reaper Characters